unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
BlueBerry Wingding
Backstory Blue was created in her father Gaster's lab. He wanted to create a child for himself since he couldn't get one normally. He preferred to have a boy, but to his dismay, the attempt failed and he got a skeleton daughter girl. She lived with him and was treated as his lab rat. She went through a lot of painful experiments. One day, Gaster decides that he wants to turn her to the boy he always wanted to have, after hours of suffering, everything was filled with smoke and Gaster was sure something happened, but, Blue stayed in her female form, the only difference was that now she will prefer doing 'male' activities and not girls as she did before. Gaster didn't like the change and he abounded her from his lab when she was only 8. After begging him to let her stay and some nights she went to sleep on the cold snow of Snowdin, she realized that now she is on her own. After a week of looking around and trying to find a place to stay, Grillby offered her a job as a bartender so she could make money and buy herself a place to live. After a while, some people she didn't recognize entered Grillby's, saying that they were looking for her, as she heard it she waved goodbye to Grillby and ran towards them. After hours of walking, they had finally reached the lab; Gaster went towards her and said that he was such a terrible parent. Blue didn't realize Gaster's hidden thoughts and trusted him. On the same night, she was sleeping while Gaster moved her to a new cage he created made out of steel. In the morning, Blue woke up to discover that she was in like a prison cell and she could hear zapping noises from it. She yelled for help, and Gaster came, telling her how stupid she can be. Blue felt every single bone in her body glowing from hate, suddenly she has succeeded in making her first-ever Gaster Blaster, aiming it at Gaster, he could move but the cage broke from the massive energy. She left the lab, she had to fight some guards but that wasn't a problem with her new weapon. She spends the rest of the year living in fear from her 'dad', until, one day, she saw a blue light above her, suddenly she appeared in another lab, however, it wasn't Gaster's lab, but a human being, with green and black eyes, yelling at the machines to work. Abilties Blueberry has the standard abilities Undertale's skeletons have; # she can create bones (orange, blue and white) and shoot them for a range of multiple meters. # can change her opponents' soul color, however, Blue seems to have less capacity over it, as she only seems to be able to ground her opponents and not control the direction of their movement or fling them around. # can summon Gaster blasters if she is enraged and filled with HATE. Weaknesses She is too sympathetic to hurt anyone. She could be remarkably strong, but wouldn't harm a fly, in perspective, as Blue wouldn't actively be trying to kill someone. The maximum she could do is to capture them alive. She is not very bright. Furthermore, she is very weak against murder intentions. Traits She is very friendly, but when it comes to new people she is very shy at first. As she makes a strong bond with someone, she will protect them till her last breath. She is very caring, she wouldn't hurt a soul even if it's a must. She is very cheerful and very energetic. Relationships After meeting Damian, she had met a lot of new associates and partners, which includes: * Kiren, the royalty from hell * Frisk, the human that fell to the underground * Sans, the punny skeleton * Asriel, the friendly goat * Papyrus, Sans's brother and the alternative version of herself * Amy, the depressed girl that was obsessed with Kiren * Cole, owns the soul of bravery * Marrow, her partner (More needs to be added) Arc Involvement * N/A Trivia * She believed that she was a failure for most of her life until she met her new friends. * She likes riddles and enjoys puns. * She collects Sci-Fi figures and very proud of her collection Gallery Fullsize.png